Back to Real Life, Sorta
by Ms. Graceless Volturi
Summary: A sequel to my story Just Your Average Half Human Half Vampire Teen. Renesmee is back home and things are back to normal, right? Wrong. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Real Life, Sorta**

**Prologue: **

**! I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**I do however own some of the characters of this story and the plot**

Today was the day I had been waiting on for a long time. All the papers were in order, thanks to our friend and I am going to be a sophomore in High School.

My family has already gone through Forks High and they wanted to be with me for my first time so we have to go to school somewhere in Seattle.

After what had happened during summer, it should feel good to go to school.

I am completely and totally ready.

_**Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

Me ready for anything? Not likely.

Why you ask.

Well first of all Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper are all Juniors.

Jacob wasn't even going to school!

And I have never gone to school before.

But hey it won't be bad. I'll have….I'll have…NOTHING!

I can't wait for school!


	2. Chapter 2

Back to Real Life, Sorta

**I do not own Twilight or any of its character or plots. I am merely borrowing them for fun.**

_I was sitting at the edge of a throne room, with the three leaders of the Volturi, Marcus, Caius, and Aro._

"_Now it is time." Caius said._

"_You have been trained." Marcus said._

"_You are ready." Aro finished darkly._

"_Yes masters!" A boy in a cloak said in a disturbingly low voice._

_**Renesmee POV**_

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" Jake said, his voice consecutively escalating.

"What!" I said, still in the morning fog.

"First day of school!" mom said, sitting on the side of my bed.

"I can't go, I'm burning up!" I pleaded pathetically.

"You're a half vampire, you're always this temperature." Mom joked.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I started to sit up.

"Mom can you shield my thoughts today? **I don't want dad in my business!**" I asked.

She nodded.

"I meddle because I care." Dad said, walking in the room and kissing me on the head.

"I'll pick you up at three, okay." Jake said then kissed me on the head.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." I muttered under my breath, even though I knew everyone heard it.

"You'll be fine!" he assured me, even though it didn't help much.

My heart was beating at the speed of light, a dead giveaway to my nerves.

I said a reluctant goodbye to Jake and headed towards my inevitable humiliation.

"Now here is your schedule miss, umm, Ruh-ness-mee Cullen." An older woman, the receptionist, was stuttering.

"Ness." I interrupted impatiently.

My parents had already gotten their schedules and gone to class, thus leaving little old me to be alone with the crazy Ms. Porta.

"Here is your class schedule. If you need any help navigating the halls let me know!" she said in her bright, cheery voice.

I gave a subtle nod and she waved goodbye as I made a hurried break for the hall.

I was still jogging at human running speed when I ran straight into a wall next to my first period class's door.

The fall spilled all of the contents of my backpack on the floor, and people stepped on them to get past.

This was looking like it was going to be a great day!

When I finally gathered everything up I was late for class and told by my teacher to introduce myself to the class as the new student.

The class stared as I introduced myself as Renesmee Cullen from Alaska, my parent's usual place with the pale skin and all.

When I took my seat, I realized this was chemistry and I had no lab partner.

This meant that someone was not here and I would be stuck with him or her, which was bad from the way my new classmates looked at me now.

About ten minutes of roll call and equipment familiarizing, the door opened and my heart almost stopped.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Either way please read and review! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back to Real Life, Sorta**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Sorry I left u with a cliffy & took so long to update. Some reviews might give me some initiative! I know u people are reading cause you are subscribing but no reviews. Maybe this chapter will get some reviews. Here is chapter 2!**_

_**Recap:**_

_About ten minutes of roll call and equipment familiarizing, the door opened and my heart almost stopped._

_**Now:**_

It couldn't be him, I must be overreacting!

How would it be him, the Volturi drink human blood he would not be able to stand it.

Right?

"_It was just a dream," _I kept chanting in my head.

Nevertheless, he was undoubtedly the boy from my dream.

New thoughts sprung up in my mind of what I would do if the need arose to stop him.

He interrupted my thought pattern with a "Hello." He held out his hand for me to shake but I just sat there looking dumb.

He chuckled softly but I picked up that it was too soft for human ears.

Therefore, my suspicions were correct, he had known I would hear it that much was obvious.

Well I had an idea to utilize my vampire speed also.

Let the games begin!

I put my hand on his ever so slightly so he would receive an image of a fire starting next to him so naturally, he jumped.

I chuckled loudly so everyone would notice then promptly shook his hand with a smile.

Fooling a vampire, difficult.

The look on his face, priceless.

However, reality snapped back into place by the hate-filled glare he sent me.

Oh my gosh I just ticked off an angry vampire.

I had to get out of the room to Mom & Dad.

Now what illness am I suddenly extracting?

He turned his face back to normal before anyone but me could notice.

"Well," he mused, "I suppose you are Renesmee."

His voice was not the dark one from my dreams, but the resemblance was there.

Hey Dad, can you hear me?

Now might be a good time to:

_**SHUT UP AND LISTEN!**_

"I'm Blake" He said and stuck his hand out once again.

And once again history repeats itself.

The teacher then handed out a worksheet.

Blake signed it and then handed it to me.

I stared at it, utterly horrified.

There on the line sat the words _Blake Volturi._

**RENESMEE CULLEN NEEDS TO CHECK OUT.**

I smiled, relieved, as it blared over the intercom.

I started walking and then heard the intercom again.

**BLAKE VOLTURI NEEDS TO CHECK OUT.**

Dang it!

I started walking faster but he got outside at the exact same time I did.

There, waiting, stood a woman and my family.

"Hello, I'm Mia Volturi." she said with a welcoming smile.

_**And there you have it.**_

_**FINALLY.**_

_**Hope you Review!  
**_


End file.
